Le voeu
by les twins
Summary: Une fille de notre monde, ne rêve que d'une chose, rencontrer draco malfoy, mais si son voeu se réalisait, est ce que tous se passerait comment elle le veut...
1. Chapter 1

C'est une fic, de Zillah666 et Oriane (qui n'a pas d'adresse sur fanfiction), nous avons colaboré afin de réaliser cette histoire, une petite review serai la bien venue pour nous laisser vos impressions !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Maylice orwell

Je me présente : Maylice Orwell ça se prononce Maillelisse ( lux : ou e-mail-list ça marche aussi)(Zillah : d'après une copine c'est un prénom grec, on s'en fout mais je vous le dit quand même) et je vis dans un petit appartement avec en plein cœur de Londres avec mes deux tantes : les jumelles Gaëlle et Oriane. Mes parent sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a une dizaine d'année. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis de taille moyenne, j'ai les cheveux au naturel noir, et raide, mais des mèches de couleurs, violette, rose et bleue, mes yeux sont très particuliers, j'en suis très fière, ils sont violet très foncé. Je suis une fan du style vestimentaire japonais, surtout la mode qui mélange le gothique et le lolita, alors j'essaie de suivre, sa choque dans la rue, et alors je les emmerdes les gens ! Mon grand défaut, c'est une grande maladresse, que je cache derrière des propos sarcastiques et mon dynamisme. Je me suis fait au désespoir de mes tantes un piercing au milieu du menton, juste en dessous de la lèvre et bon nombre aux oreilles, ainsi, qu'une petite croix égyptienne sur la cheville.

Je suis une fan, comme beaucoup de monde de Harry Potter, principalement du personnage de Drago Malfoy, l'acteur qui l'interprète est mignon, mais je le préfère dans les livres, si un jour je pouvais le rencontré…

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de mes 17ans. Je suis tellement contente. Pas seulement d'avoir 17 ans mais aussi parce que le jour de mon anniversaire j'ai le droit de ne rien faire de ma journée, mes tantes s'occupe de tout du plateau petit dej' au lit jusqu'aux moindres préparatifs de la fête.

Mais cet anniversaire-là ne ressemblerai à aucun autre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : fait un vœux

8h00. today it's my birthday!

Et oui ! Today on est le 16 juillet 2005 ! Et en plus d'être mon anniversaire c'est aussi el jour de la sortie de Harry Potter and the half-blood prince ! Alors pas la peine de chercher trop loin pour savoir ce que je vais avoir comme cadeau…

Toc toc (mais ki est là, le loup qui te mangera)

Oui ?

Tante Gayelle (zillah : c'est son petit surnom lol) entre dans ma chambre :

tu es déjà réveillée ?

non, je dors on dirai pas hein ? lol

Ma tante me sourit.

je vais te chercher ton petit dejeuner.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » Mes deux tantes reviennent avec un délicieux petit dej' : pan cakes, tartines beurrées, nutella jusqu'ici la meilleur invention de l'espèce humaine, chocolat chaud…et j'en passe…miam miam !

Elles s'assoient à côté de moi, et nous déjeunons toutes ensembles.

Apres toute cette boustifaille matinale, elles me tendent un petit paquet…

J'en était sure : Harry Potter tome 6 !

13h00 faudra que je songe à sortir de ce lit un jour…mais c'est trop dur de faire autre chose que de lire Harry Potter !

13h30 : première apparition de Drago Malfoy ! L'homme de mes rêves (le perso pas l'acteur) tout pour plaire celui-là : égoïste, narcissique, prétentieux, machiavélique… en résumé c'est l'homme parfait…vous allez dire que je suis malade mais je pense à lui 24h sur 24, j'crois même que je suis amoureuse de lui…oui je suis complètement folle mais j'y peut rien …si seulement un mec comme ça existait pour de vrai ! Mais bon on à tous le droit de rêver…dommage

14h00 la faim me tiraille je suis dans l'ultime obligation de me lever et abandonner mon bouquin 1h …oh damnation…mais bon une fois morte d'hypoglycémie il me servira plus a rien ce livre.

15h00 : bain moussant avec Apocalyptica en bruit de fond et bien sur Harry Potter comme compagnie…woah je donnerai n'importe quoi pour prendre mon bain avec Draco…Draco Malfoy tout nu avec de l'eau coulant sur son beau torse de joueur de quidditch … (Zillah : pas de bave sur le clavier lol) bon on va s'arrêter là avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

18h00 arrivée de Candice, Chamo, Raz, Kevin, Kurt, Kim …ça fait beaucoup de K tout ça.

20h30 : arrivée du gâteau avec chanson débile traditionnelle « happy birthday to you » qui est l'idiot qui a inventé cette chanson ? Pourquoi je n'aime pas cette chanson 1) parce que tous les ans elle me fait rougir 2) je l'ai dans la tête pendant trois jours après 3) parce que jamais les vœux que j'ai fait en soufflant les bougies ne se sont jamais réalisés !

Tante Oriane me dit : « fais un vœux »

Voilà eview, pour voir ci cette fic vous intérésse, appartition de Malfoy au prochain chapitre !


End file.
